


Wires

by somethingseokmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Rich marco au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingseokmin/pseuds/somethingseokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich Marco AU. </p><p>The world had always been hard on Marco, and now his new home, new school, and new life have left his head spinning. For someone who doesn't like change he sure as hell has to deal with a lot of it. Besides feeling alone and undeserving, Jean from calculus just had to start pushing him around. Whats more, his new home might not be all its cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it starts off slow, and sorry for the cheesy introo Marco is just too precious ;-; I've read so many stories in which Jeans rich that I just had to switch it up. Rich Marco AU cx

Texas wasn’t at all what Marco had been expecting, Other than the stereotypical texas-y atmosphere, the area he ended up living in had proved to be just about the complete opposite of its stereotypes. The weather was hot, sure, but the place was so much nicer than he would have thought. His aunts house was huge. It was sort of.. unnerving. When they said his aunt was rich, he never would have thought they’d meant _this_ rich.

“MARCO!” His aunt embraced him. She looked so much like his mom with her long dark hair, bright eyes, and adoring smile.. or at least, how his mother used to look. “I missed you.” She smiles up at him sadly.

“You too.” He muttered. He hated sympathy. The look people got in their eyes like you were some fragile object they were afraid to drop. _It’ll be alright Aunt Tess_ , he would have said if he could've, _I’ll be alright_.. _eventually.._

“God, you’ve grown. Look at you, taller than me.” There were tears in her eyes and in that moment he really wished he remembered her more. All he could think of when he thought of her were the pictures neatly lined up in the hallway back home. Pictures he'd never again see. “John couldn’t get the day off but I’ll take your bags up.”

“It's okay, I got it.” He grins at her failed attempt to get the first bag out of the trunk and helps her set it down. “Seriously, my stuff is pretty heavy.”

She looked at him through hard eyes. His aunt was tough, just not physically. Her small frame was only capable of so much. “I’ve got to at least help you with something..” she picks up what had been his carry on during the flight and heads back towards the house, lugging the bag in behind her. He took the biggest of the bunch to get it over with. “There's a..” She struggled to get it through the doorway, “..guy across the street I could call.. to help us get the stuff inside.”

Her voice faded and he hurried to catch up with her. “I think I've got it.” Marcos smile wavered the moment he stepped inside. He was awestruck. Their home was even more beautiful on the inside.

  
“I hope you don’t mind, your room’s upstairs.” She snickers at his staggered expression and lugs the bag up the first couple steps, “Come on Marco, we don’t have all day, I made lasagna.” She laughs again, “Wouldn’t want it getting cold.”

♤♤♤

Marco was sweating, his bags all tucked neatly against the far side of his new bedroom wall. He would put his things away later when everything felt a little more real. Or at least as soon as he felt he could handle it.

“Well, thats everything.” His aunt stands up from where she’d been seated on his new bed. Her smiling face seemed to be clear of all and any freckles. It was a relief that she didn't remind him completely of what his mother had once had been. At least her smile was genuine. At least she had that lively gleam in her wide hazel eyes. She frowns. "I have no idea what you’re thinking Marco.” She pulls him close, her arms encircling his waist in a hug, “If you ever need to talk, just know I’m here now okay? You can tell my anything.” She mutters against him.

He smiles and returns her hug. He hadn't felt this loved in a long time.

“I’m really glad you’re here Marco.” She mutters and he realized that today couldn't have possibly gone any better than it already had. “I’m gonna go finish up dinner while you settle in.”

He felt his heart clench as she left. She’d been so good to him and his new bedroom was about four times the size of his old one. The queen size bed was soft to the touch and he glanced over to find large tv mounted up on the wall. He felt spoiled, but worst of all he felt he hadn’t deserved it. Any of it.

He fell back on the bed, his head spinning and disoriented before accidentally fell into a deep, unwanted sleep. He just hated change.. but this time, things were completely out of his control.

♤♤♤

“So Marco.” John said between forkfuls of pasta. He was digging into his lasagna greedily, and as far as Marco could tell, he’d just gotten home. “Long day? You must have been tired.”

Marco had only knocked out for about four hours before dinner, but considering he hadn't slept the night before, that was well enough more sleep than he’d gotten in a while. He nodded. It was safe to say his uncle made him more than a little uncomfortable.

“So..” He looked up at Marco awkwardly, taking a drink, “-what was life like up in-”  
  
Marcos aunt clears her throat before he can finish. "More cheese?”

His uncle also clears his throat, as if realizing he’d stepped out of place, “Right.. yes, always.” She passed him the cheese and the silence seemed to drag.

Dinner couldn’t have been more awkward beyond that point, so Marco smiled as brightly as he possibly could’ve, “It was nice up there, the weather changes to match the seasons and we lived in a really calm part of the state, but it’s really nice here too.” They both look up at him then, his aunt's eyes wide and his uncles jaw dropping open slightly in surprise. He wasn’t going to be the sad little kid they all expected him to be, he decided. He was grown. He could handle himself. “I just really wanted to thank you both for.. everything. I _really_ appreciate all the things you’ve done for me.”

_Shit_.

His aunt's eyes fill with tears and his smile faded.. _shit, shit_.. had he said something wrong? Clearly.

She gets up. “I’m sorry, excuse me.” She says before dashing out. Marco stands to follow her before his uncle pulls him back by the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

“Just give her a minute.” He says and Marco can't help but sit back down. It made him uneasy.

She came back a few minutes later, fixing the hair out of her face and sitting back down, “I’m sorry. Seriously Marco, It’s so great to have you here.” _You’re so brave_ , her eyes told him.

_Its all for you,_ he wanted to say, _this act is all for you._


	2. More Change

“Are you sure?”

Marco had gotten lost in thought, but he didn’t want to reconsider. At this point there was no time. Private school would take another two weeks to sign up for and he couldn’t risk being held back a year. Plus.. they’d done enough for him already and public school couldn’t possibly be that bad. He had been in a private school back home but.. there wasn’t much he could do now. “I’m sure.” he nodded. Of course he wasn’t sure, but he smiled like his head wasn’t spinning.

_All this change.. he might as well get used to it._

“Okay.” His aunt sighed, before sending him off upstairs.

 ♤♤♤

It was 9pm here, which meant that it was probably ten over there and Armin would still hopefully be awake. But if it was too late, he’d just have to settle for calling Eren.

He pulled the laptop out of his bag and set it up, leaving the charger hanging off the bed and his earphones on the nightstand in an impossibly tight knot. He would just have to do without them tonight. There was too much he needed to get off his chest.

He logged into Skype and sighed, relieved that Armin remained online like he’d promised. He desperately needed to talk to him now. A little familiarity would help calm him down.

“Hey, I’m sorry... It’s okay that he’s here right?” Armin blushed.

Three way call? _Even better._

Eren was on the call, his gaming headphones on and an xbox controller in his hands to keep him busy. He was facing away from the PC but turned briefly to grin at Marco, “Ayyye, how’s Texas?” Eren asks, and Marco couldn’t help but grin back. He missed home more than he’d originally thought he would.

“It’s.. a lot.” He sighs.

Armin smiles reassuringly, “A lot of change?”

“Yeah.”

He understood, Marco thought grimly, meeting Armin’s understanding eyes through the screen.

“It’s weird over here too. I mean, it’s never really _quiet-_ ,” Armin clears his throat and motions over toward Eren’s general direction, “-thanks to _a certain someone,_ but it’s still weird not having you around.”

Eren scoffs, “I may not be able to see you but I can sure as hell hear you. Talk shit get hit Armin.”

Marco laughs, Armin smiles, and for even the briefest moment, he could feel himself genuinely relaxing. He could breathe better, his mind wasn't weighing on him as heavily, and the thought of starting over suddenly didn't seem so terrifying. He still had his friends after all. He hadn’t lost them, and he hoped he never would. _Things would be okay,_ he told himself, _everything will eventually work itself out._

♤♤♤

 

In private school everything was so much more straightforward. All his life Marco had taken nothing but the advanced classes required. Everything he did was to better his chances of getting into a good college, eventually a job, and his life sorted out.

So basically everything had been picked for him based on what he was best at. He never really had a chance to consider studying something he wanted to study, rather than what had already been chosen for him.

The thing about **public** school is that you’re no longer pampered. You’re forced to figure yourself out one way or another. Who your real friends are, where you fit in, what kind of _clothes you wear.._ He could no longer hide behind a blazer. It was like what he wore would define him, and the people he'd first associate with would either make or break his social status.. and that terrified him.

In his previous school, every kid had been too singularly driven to have time for friends. Too focused. For Marco though, school was always something to look forward to after.. _the accident of November._ He _had_ to make his mother proud. It wasn’t hard to be anything but an outcast in a school of rich nerds. But now, the thought of being an _actual_ outcast scared him. He didn’t want to be necessarily popular, he just didn't want to find himself lonelier than he already felt here or his new home. He felt out of place. He needed at least one friend. _At least_ one.

“OH COME ON.” Eren sighed, exasperated, “You look like a nerd in this one too.. no offence.”

“Eren..” Armin shoved his friend.

“What? I said no offence this time.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Doesn't make it any less offensive.”

Marco eagerly took the seventh sweater off and chucked it into the growing pile near his bed. “Its fine, at least he’s honest.” He dug through the suitcase, pulling out a blue button up and instantly deciding against it.

“WAIT WAIT.” Hearing Eren loud, and excited for once, almost startled him, “I like that one.. It’s very you. Plus, I mean, It's not as bad as the others.”

Armin was grinning.

Did that count as an unspoken agreement?

Probably.

“Sorry, I know it’s late but they didn’t tell me I’d start school over here so soon..” Marco’s voice fell, realizing he hadn’t yet told them, “-much less public school.”

Armin gasped.

Eren laughed.

“Public school?” Armin looked a little pale, his voice wavering.

“You guys are too damn dramatic.” Eren laughed harder, throwing his arm over Armin’s shoulder, “Public school can’t be that bad.” He huffed.

“I guess. I’ve kind of come to terms with it.” Marco shrugged.

“You guys look horrified.” Eren chuckled, “Look on the bright side.. If you hadn’t called us up, you could have showed up looking like..” He glanced over at Armin and shrugged, because if Eren was anything, it was honest, “Like a nerd.”

“Okay, I get it, I’m a nerd.” Marco sighed again.

They talked for a while longer before Eren had to head home and Armin figured he’d get some sleep, considering they all had school tomorrow too.

“Goodluck. Take lunch though, I hear public school food is terrible.” Armin said before dropping the call.

Armin was a great friend, but he spoke of public school like something awful. What if it was that bad.. maybe it was _worse_.

Marco's anxiety only grew past that point and I guess you could say that night was a restless one.


	3. First Days Always the Hardest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm back.. Super hard time at home. Guess you could say I've finally been inspired.

Marco couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. His head hurt from attempting to force himself back to sleep.

It was just too soon. He’d woken up exactly eight minutes before his alarm and nothing felt right. He was disoriented but determined to stay in bed till it went off. Why didn’t this feel right?

He started public school in less than a few hours and he couldn’t stand the thought. Public school wasn’t the problem though, it was the routine.

Getting out of bed like he always did, brushing his teeth, getting dressed, breakfast. Everything was the same except it wasn’t.. because they wouldn’t be there like they’d always been. An empty void that could never be filled sat in their place.

There was a gentle knock at the door, “Marco, are you up?” She sounded tired.

“ _Yeah!_ ” He called right when his alarm decide to go off.

Her footsteps faded down the hall and he shot out of bed, fumbling around with the foreign alarm clock. If he showered with the water cold enough he’d be too distracted to think. _Hopefully..._ He sighed, unplugging the stupid thing and letting it clatter loudly onto the tiled floor in the dark. This was his life now. If he didn't get used to it fast he’d spiral back into depression, and that was the last thing he wanted.

♤

 

 

“You sure you don’t want breakfast?”

He couldn't. Nothing she made would compare to his mother's breakfast. The things she used to make at least.

“I’m good. I’ll pick something up.” He tried to smile, but couldn’t give more than an awkward twitch of his lips.

“Have a good day!”

Starting school the day after arriving was so sudden, it was almost as if nothing had changed. Except over here there was more money. A lot more money. And a lot less of what he really needed.

He felt a dull ache in his chest at the thought of it.

The car they’d gotten him was way more than what he would have asked for by a landslide. Back home he couldn't as much as leave the house without his parents driving him, knowing exactly where he was going and for how long. Here he could leave when he pleased and they’d trust him..

Memories were everywhere, he realized. They were wound so tightly to everything he did in life that he could never really get away from them or the dull ache that followed. The best thing to do was _distract himself._

He fished the phone out of his back pocket and dialed Armin, starting the car.

“Morning Marco.” Armin's drowsy voice filtered through the car speakers. (These people had no chill.. Bluetooth? This car was too much.) He'd forgotten all about the time difference. An hour made a hell of a difference in the morning. He’d woken Armin up, but the blonde had made a promise. If Marco was ever feeling bad, no matter what time of day or how late at night, he’d call. And Armin swore to always answer.

 

♤♤

He slowed the car to a stop, parking a close enough distance away. But since Marco had never had a car of his own, he knew for sure he’d forget.

He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white and took deep, steadying breaths.

The school was even worse on the inside than it had looked on the outside, but all the same his heart began to race. He took deeper breaths. He could do this.

He couldn’t break down in public.

“Marco? Marco Bodt?”

He’d managed to make it to the office with his head down and his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. “Are you Marco Bodt?” He looked up into the blonde's clear, blue eyes.

“I’m Krista, it’s nice to meet you.” She holds out a hand, smiling. Choppy, blond bangs fall into her face.

Marco reluctantly shook her hand and watched as she shoved the hair back behind her ear. She was cute, and in more ways than one reminded him of Armin.

It was a relief to at least meet someone nice on the first day.

“I’m student council president. Here’s your schedule. Would you like me to show you around? Come on, I’ll show you around.”

She pulled him along by his jacket sleeve, not giving him a second to protest.

“In the morning people usually just chill around the halls or get breakfast.. over there’s the cafeteria. Are you hungry? They’re serving.. something yellow? Egg maybe.. We don't serve the best food here.”

Hungry? More like queasy from following around a blond with a too happy look in her eyes. Armin was right about the food. It made him a little uneasy and uncomfortable. He’d almost forgotten what it meant to be happy. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to maybe read before class started and look over the schedule she was clutching tightly to herself, to even find his own classes. I mean, how hard could it be?

“The room numbers here are.. way complicated. They jump around from hall to hall. Also we have two gyms. One in the back and the newer one across the cafeteria by the library.” Her cheery tone was making Marco dizzy in addition to trailing behind her through the crowded hallway.

“Here’s your first class.”

She ran through each class till he was sure he’d forgotten the first.

“You can look for me during lunch too. We both have lunch B. Can’t leave a cutie like you sitting all alone on your first day.” She gave her best smile and skipped off without missing a beat, not even waiting for his response.

Marco sighed, finally in silence and spun in a small circle. Sketches upon sketches lined the art hall walls, and when he stopped, his eyes met someone else's. The boy was scowling, his eyes light brown and intense. So light they’d almost appeared grey, and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?


	4. Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short. I didn't really like this chapter but its relevant, I promise. I'll post again soon, I just kept fixing this one like crazy. (PS. The shorty is levi, just in case you don't get the hint.)

_**Marcos pretty point of view.** _

The classrooms here were small and crammed with way too many desks that fit way too many people. I was just about the only person not late, wandering the halls, or talking before the bell rang. Everyone else seemed to gravitate together in groups, already used to having a class together, sithing up on desks or on laps even. They all knew where they belonged and who to talk to, and since the teacher wouldn't show up till a few seconds after the bell, it was safe to say making out before class wasn't an issue. _Sadly_.

I, on the other hand, had no idea who anyone was.

Every period seemed the same and after a while, the whole day seemed to blur. I’d wait till after class to mention the fact that I was new and they’d give me a page of missing assignments and make up work. This was good though. Work would keep me busy.

 ♤

 

I'd made it to my last class and no one had tried to talk to me, thankfully, but this class was chaos. Everyone was laughing at something and for a second I thought they'd all been laughing at me.

But no.

I set my stuff down in the furthest corner of the room.

Sitting in the back meant I could keep to myself. I had enough pity to deal with at home. No one here had to know about me or my past. I hadn't realized that everyone was crowding around three desks in particular. They were laughing not at me, but at someone else. Someone loud and energetic to the point that after every joke and story, his desk would creak from the movement.

A scoff made me look up from my scattered notes. "Shut the fuck up, Connie."

His voice was so deep and unexpected, I froze.

“I'm kidding!” _'Connie’_ cried back, his laughter pulling me out of my daze.

The bell rang and I made sure to keep my head down in hopes of not being noticed. Everyone settled down. The shuffling of papers, people, and things were all I heard till the door slammed roughly shut.

“Turn to page 592 in your textbooks.”

I look up and everyone had a book. Of course they did. And the day had been going so well..

I shift uncomfortably in my seat and reluctantly raise my hand.

“What? Are you lost?” The teacher was surprisingly intimidating, regardless of his height. He was glaring at me now, “Well? I don't have all day kid.”

“I-I’m Marco Bodt," I say, in hopes that I'd be in the right classroom. Did I get the room number wrong? I kind of hoped so now. "I just transferred here. I don't have a textbook.” I try hard to keep my voice steady.

He rolls his eyes with a scoff, grabbing the book off his immaculately clean desk. “Use mine for today, but I expect you to come to my class prepared tomorrow or you might as well not come at all.” He slams the book back down, making everyone jump, before trailing over toward the door. “Get the book Mr. Bodt. I'll be down the hall getting another one. And not a word from any of you.”

I let out a pent up sigh of relief as he heads out the door and stand up, making my way towards the front where his copy of the book sat waiting.

There was a moment of realization after it happened, like maybe if I'd looked down for even a second I'd have noticed. I mean it wasn't hard to miss the black of her combat boot against the dirty, tiled flooring.

But I didn't, and instead fell hard in front of everyone. She burst out laughing, stopping only when the shorter man came storming back in looking _pissed_. He'd heard her down the hall, there was no doubt about it.

The whole room looked up at him expectantly, his eyes boring into hers.

“It wasn't her fault.” I say before I can think. But it was. She tripped me, but I still felt bad for her.

His gaze went from her eyes to mine, his expression unchanging. “Trying to impress her by falling like a dumbass only makes you look stupid. Sit down. That's detention. You keep your mouth shut too, Braus. You're lucky I didn't write you both up.”

She nods stiffly in her seat with a grin as I get up. I stand unsteadily, aware that all eyes are on me, grab the textbook, turn to walk back, and freeze. Right behind the girl, sat the guy I'd seen earlier. He looked bored, leaning lazily against the palm of his hand, unnatraly blond hair falling carelessly just above his eyes as he sketched something into a page in his textbook.

For a long moment I couldn't look away. I almost wanted him to look up at me. To notice me.

Till he actually did.

“Get to your damn seat kid, seriously. Now you're just wasting time.”

Then he really did look up and realize I'd been starring at him. I pull the book up against my chest with a blush and walk briskly to my seat, melting into it and wanting desperately to disapear. Shit.

My blush only darkened when he turned to glance at me with a careless grin before going back to his drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's so savage. I s2g. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I triED, ITS LATE ;-;


	5. Rockhard Abs and a Blushing Bodt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, redid this chapter like 5 times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my mistakes.

Marco sat in the furthest corner of the room, afraid to sit too close to the front, or worse.. stuck suffocatingly close to the middle. He wasn’t exactly claustrophobic, just barely, but the thought of being surrounded completely by strangers terrified him. 

Not even the teacher had shown up yet and his anxiety was getting worse with every tick and twitch of the clock's hand. It was pretty hard to miss the detention room though, so at least he could be sure this was the right place.  
Soon people began to trickle in. 

First was a tough looking blonde girl with piercings, who sat on the opposite end of the room. Anyone can have piercings, she just had way too many sticking out of her face. Then a muscular blond guy dropped down beside her. She’d fallen asleep, waking only when he shoved her shoulder roughly. Finally she looked up, and the glare she shot in his direction was enough to make even Marco flinch. 

Instead the guy laughed, seemingly unfazed.

This was not at all how Marco had planned on finishing off his first day of school. His first day at public school, none the less. For someone who’d never gotten in trouble, the two kids in the corner were terrifying enough.

His phone kept vibrating from Armins insistent texts. He pulled it out and unwillingly shut it off with a sigh. The last thing he needed was to get it taken away.

Other, random kids, came in waves. Some loud, others quiet. They came till the room was almost completely full. Like a class in itself.

“Alright, everyone sit still while I take attendance.”

Marco hadn’t even noticed the teacher come in, and waited as he called out everyone's name, including his. The tall, broad man stood up to glance around the room. “Where’s Kirstein?”

Just then he came in, backpack slung lazily over his shoulder and earphones hanging loosely around his neck. “Calm your shit, Eyebrows. I said I'd be here, didn’t I?”

The teacher sighs and the muscular blonde guy beside the girl with peircings, looks up and laughs.

Oh god.

Marco shifted his gaze, remembering earlier. How he’d stared at him not only in class, but in the hallway after. _It was him._

“Take a seat.” The teacher muttered, keeping his eyes downcast and marking him present before heading swiftly out the door. 

Was that it? The class went back into meaningless chaos almost instantly. People shuffling around, talking, and Marco heard him approach before he even saw him. His heavy, brown cargo boots reminded Marco of the girl who’d tripped me earlier, except the blondes looked more worn, and he’d pulled the top of them down stylishly. Well, what Marco would assume was stylish. He’d never really worn anything other than sneakers. 

The other boys “style” suited him perfectly. Cold and indifferently confident. 

He sets his stuff down and melts into the seat directly beside Marco's, barely turning to face him with a grin. That very same lopsided grin he'd given him earlier. 

“Graceful landing earlier princess, but if you're looking to impress Sasha, it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a few scrapes and bruises.” He bites down on his lower lip with a smirk, “ _And_ you’re gonna have to get though Connie first.”

Marco had been unconsciously biting down on his own lower lip. 

His voice had been low and intimidating. 

Marco on the other hand was a stuttering mess.

“I wasn't trying to impress her.. I don't even know her.” Marco muttered, keeping his eyes front and fists clenched stiffly together his lap. He didn't want to talk to him. It would be a pointless. But he wasn’t about to encourage some made up crush on the person who got him here in the first place. Even though it was technically his fault. After all, he’d taking the fall for her. Literally.

“You can call me Jean.”

Marco thought about introducING himself but he figured Jean had already heard his name in class. He could also hear Jean shuffling around beside him and nervously snick a glance. God, he couldn't help it. He watched as Jean struggled to pull out of his hoodie. 

He pushed himself up, allowing for a better grip on the fabric and causing his hips to roll suggestively from the movement of his chest as he struggled to get it over his head in one swift movement. Not to mention the brief view of his abs flexing when his undershirt lifted the slightest bit..

Something that should have looked clumsy shouldn’t have been so embarrassingly hot to witness..

Marco had to force his eyes away, face flushing scarlet. Why had looking felt so.. wrong? Everything _Jean_ did was undeniably suggestive.

 _Jean_. That was his name. _Jean_. Marco loved the sound of it in his head, unwilling to say it aloud.

After pulling it off, Jean was left sleeveless and Marco tried hard not to look.

He’d never worn a muscle shirt. And even if he did, part of him knew he wouldn't look nearly as good as Jean did. His eyes had somehow found their way back, running over his arms and the way the shirt clung tightly to his chest..

“If it makes you uncomfortable I can always put it back on.” Jean said, clearly teasing. His smirk was darkening his already dark features and man, if Marco wasn't already blushing, he was sure as hell blushing now. 

He turned away with a huff, forcing himself to stare into the dingy white paint that covered the old schools brick walls, blushing so furiously that his cheeks seemed to burn. So much for a good first impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment, ill try and answer all your questions as soon as possible!


	6. Anxiety At Its Finest pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me forever to update but I think I finally sorted this shit out.. Like I was so torn between the overal plot and Jeans character background, then I started failing a class and just freaked out, but anyway, first part the chapter. I'll finish the next one soon. And tell me honestly, first person or third? Are you guys annoyed with me changing it up so often? Be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I wanted to get this chapter out ASAP. (Also, sorry I keep changing it.. Sometimes I'm in the mood for third person and others, I'm not.. Oops)

{Marcos POV}

I sigh, dropping my backpack down by the front door. I was glad both my aunt and uncle worked late. I wouldn't have to tell them about how shitty my first day had been. Not _yet_ anyway. 

The house was an eerie sort of quiet as I made my way upstairs. I don't know what it was that reminded me of my home back in Virginia but it did, and I wanted nothing more that to shove my head in a tub full of water. Drown away those thoughts. All of them. 

I hated to think that that was the only way out, but for the most part I couldnt help it. I opened my new bedroom door to find luggage bags open and barely unpacked, clothes still littering the floors and a mess. I thought of my mother then, and how much she hated to see my room dirty and when things were left out on the floor.. 

This was my new life. This was my new room and she'd hate to see it this way.

Angrily, I shove all my clothes back in and toss the bags one by one across the room so they'd each slam against the wall. Noise, noise, _noise_.. It was finally something to fill the emptiness of silence..

I was panting, my heart beating so fast it made my head spin. What was I thinking? This was driving me insane. All this noise was only making it worse.

I couldn’t do anything but sink into the floor, holding my head helplessly in my trembling hands. I couldn't help her. I couldn't even help myself. I was worthless. Completely and utterly, _worthless._

-

“Hey what's wrong?” Armin frowned, throwing a pillow at Eren so he'd turn the volume down from where he sat playing Call of Duty. 

“Chill!” Eren hissed, the volume going down but not completely.

“Bad first day?”

I nod. The computer sat in front of me and I'd pulled my knees up against my chest, burrowing my chin deeply between them. I'd tried to hide my tear stained face but.. It was pretty obvious I'd been crying. 

“What happened?” He shuffled around, “-are you okay? _Was public school really that bad?_ ” 

I couldn't help it. “I ditched.. and was pressured into smoking with some kids behind a dumpster.” 

Armin gasped, his mouth falling open. 

“Didn't think you had it in you, Bottie!” Eren calls, laughing at Armins face probably. At least he got it before Armin did. His face right now was priceless.

I couldn't help but laugh a little too. “I'm kidding.” I say with a grin, my eyes still red and sore. One of the many things I hated about the aftereffects of crying. At least I felt kind of better after. Keyword _kind of._

“It was pretty shitty though I guess.. I got detention.” I shrug. Armin gasps again and Eren pops up beside him, brows furrowed.

“You _-what now?_ ”

I sigh, pulling my chin out from my knees so they could better understand me. “This girl tripped me during class while the teacher stepped out of the room and he heard her laugh and ran back.. I guess you could say he was really intimidating and I felt bad, so I-”

“You took the blame for her didn't you?” Eren huffs. 

I nod. 

“She fucking tripped you Marco!” Erens angry eyes always managed to freak me out. Armin on the other hand, smiled in obvious relief. 

“I thought you actually did something wrong. You scared me.” Armin sighs, sitting up. “And Eren, stop yelling. If he wants to make a shitty first impression and ruin his perfect record that’s none of our business.”

“I was just trying to do the right thing.” I shrug.

“Right thing my ass. She deserved detention, Marco. Now everyone there probably thinks you're a klutz and you managed to land yourself in detention on the first day. Good going. I really, truly salute you. You must feel so-” 

“Eren, shut up.” Armin kicked him just hard enough for him to roll off the bed and land hard with a distant groan, “Sorry.” Armin muttered to him before turning back to face Marco, encouraging him to go on.

“It _is_ different over here though. No one really cares about school. It's like the complete opposite of Briar Woods.”

Armin looked suddenly horrified again. This all seemed so new to him. For someone whose life revolved around school, not caring had never even occurred to him. Not caring was unacceptable.

“Are you..” Armins voice quivered.

“No.. _no way._ ” I saw in his eyes what he meant to ask. There was no way I was loosing my determination or my drive for perfection. I needed to get into a good college, even if it meant making it from public school. I wasn't about to graduate a year later than my friends did back home. Private school would only set me back a year. There was no way I was letting that happen.

“Did you get any homework?”

“Tons.” I smile, reassuring Armin that I truly was okay. I felt better after talking to them. I always did.

“Text me, okay? Call me even.” Armin gave me the look. He was watching closely to be sure I hadn't played it off. He knew I was hurting. He watched, making sure I was okay enough to be on my own. “I'm always here.” he smiles.

I exhale, lowering and crossing my legs. “I know.” I nod. I'd be able to start on my homework now, more relaxed and in control of my thoughts. I was okay, as I would be. All thanks to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which ship would you prefer, ErenArmin or ErenLevi? No one will judge you, I promise. I greatly appreciate your honesty.


End file.
